Dead Puppies
by FireApe
Summary: The Warblers are all stressed out so Blaine breaks the tension with a silly song. Pointless one-shot!


**Hello hello! This is a very short drabble that randomly popped into my head. I needed to write something silly to take a break from the angst of my other story. Not my best writing; I just whipped this up in about an hour. It's not a work of art, but that's okay. It's supposed to be silly.  
**

**Please enjoy the randomness and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

The Warblers of Dalton Academy were having a bit of a mini-crisis. Not only was it the week of midterms, which every student was stressing over, but it also happened to be the week before Regionals. With everyone so worked up over their exams, practice had been an absolute disaster the past few days. The boys were high-strung and snappy which did not help their vocals or choreography at all.

"Come on, guys!" yelled Wes during rehearsal one day. A sophomore, Nick, had messed up some of his steps and ended up hitting a senior by the name of Connor in the nose with his elbow. Luckily there was no blood involved.

Kurt stood as everyone else took a breather, listening to Nick apologize profusely. He was just glad that he had been able to fly under the radar during practices. The choreography the Warblers came up with was fairly simple compared to what he was used to in New Directions so he was able to move through the steps while going over chemical equations and important dates during the Civil War in his head at the same time.

"I think we should take a break," announced David from his spot across the room. His words were greeted with grateful sighs. A few boys flung themselves unceremoniously onto the couches while others dug through backpacks to squeeze in some studying during the break.

Kurt shook his head and took a seat on one of the lavish couches, sighing as he fixed his bangs. His eyes found themselves lingering on Blaine, who was speaking in hushed tones with Wes, apparently debating about something. Kurt allowed himself a small smile. Blaine had been a great friend to him during his months here at Dalton. The private school life had been difficult to get used to but Blaine was with him every step of the way, giving pointers and helpful advice yet always making sure to take time off to simply relax. Kurt also couldn't deny the crush he had developed on the other boy, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship by being too forward. He had made too many mistakes in the past when it came to situations like this and Kurt was actually very proud of himself for not messing it up yet.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as Blaine walked over to him, a grin plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kurt, raising a brow delicately.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, just gonna try to get these guys out of their funk by singing something a little silly." He reached behind the couch where his guitar was propped up and slung the strap around his shoulders as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"I can't wait to see this," commented Kurt with a smirk as he turned his body slightly to get a better view of Blaine as he made sure the strings were in tune. Blaine just gave him a cheeky wink. Kurt would never admit to the butterflies that it sent through his stomach.

Satisfied with the tuning, Blaine cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Most of the boys turned to look at him curiously while a few ignored him, intent on their notes. Kurt watched the boy's skilled fingers as they played the first few notes, shortly followed by slow vocals.

"_Dead puppies."_

Kurt's eyes went wide. What was he singing?

"_Dead puppies. Dead puppies aren't much fun,"_ he sang, a serious expression on his face as he continued to strum on his guitar. Kurt heard a few boys snort in amusement but he remained stunned. This wasn't silly; this was morbid! Was this even a real song?

"_They don't come when you call,_" continued Blaine, shaking his head sadly. _"They don't chase squirrels at all. Dead puppies aren't much fun."_

Blaine now had the attention of every Warbler. _"My puppy died late last fall. He's still rotting in the hall."_ There was assorted laughter throughout the room. Kurt tilted his head, not sure if he should be amused or disturbed. _"Dead puppies aren't much fun, no no no"_ intoned Blaine with a somber expression.

"_Mom says puppy's days are through. She's going to throw him in the stew." _A couple of boys made retching noises amid chortles from others. _"Dead puppies aren't much fun."_

Blaine got up from the arm of the couch and started walking around the room as he played his guitar and sang the chorus of the song. "_Dead puppies! Dead dead dead. Dead puppies! Dead puppies aren't much fun." _He now had a small grin on his face as he encouraged everyone else to join in.

Kurt sat amazed as a handful of boys actually joined in excitedly. _"Dead puppies! Dead dead dead. Dead puppies! Dead puppies aren't much fun!" _Blaine grinned widely as he turned around, catching Kurt's eye and winking again. He nodded his head in a way that clearly said to join in for the last reprise. Kurt smiled in spite of himself and sang along with the rest of the boys as everyone pitched in.

"_Dead puppies! Dead dead dead. Dead puppies! Dead puppies aren't much fun!" _They all dragged out the last note obnoxiously while Blaine strummed the final chord. Then the hall was filled with laughter. Kurt was laughing right along with everyone else, shaking his head at the boy with the guitar. Blaine was making exaggerated bows as a few boys applauded, Kurt included.

When Blaine came to sit back down, Kurt gave him an amused look. "What in the name of all things Prada was that?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled. "My sister has a collection of Dr. Demento CDs that she absolutely cherishes," he explained with a shake of his head, looking around at his handiwork. No one was studying anymore. Instead, there were smiles and relaxed postures as the boys cracked jokes and repeated phrases of the song.

Kurt slowly nodded, not really understanding the explanation. But he wasn't going to push it. He did, however, make a mental note to look up some information on this Dr. Demento. There must be something magical about him if his music could break the tension that had previously been in the room. Or perhaps it had just been Blaine's voice. Kurt shook his head, scolding himself in amusement. No, he was the only one enraptured by Blaine's voice. But that was something he could live with.

* * *

**You should totally go listen to "Dead Puppies" on YouTube. Just sayin'.**


End file.
